Four Letter Word
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Because the term “sexual” no longer matters, it’s “sexy-tension” – and according to everyone on both sets, they have it. Sonny/Chad


**Four Letter Word**

* * *

"He used me." I slurred through a mouth full of peanuts. I then looked over at Fluffy (my stuffed dog). I swear the thing nodded at me.

"See, he's evil. He is _very_ evil. He is a _very_ bad man. No," I bit my lip and shook my head. "He's not even a man. He's a boy. An immature little-"

"Dear lord, Sonny. Are you seriously talking to a stuffed-mutt?" Time management is everything in this industry. So obeying the rules of this industry and all, I took my sweet time setting Fluffy down beside me, and some good sixty-seconds later, I finally managed to pass a glare off at Nico.

Nico had his arms crossed, was leaning casually up against the door to my dressing room, and was shaking his head. _This_ was classic Nico.

"It's real." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Crap, I'm beginning to sound like Tawni.

"Yeah. Um-hmpff." Nico paced over towards me, grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl, and then strutted back to his little lazy position up against my door. "And Chad Dylan Cooper is a saint."

At this, my already narrowed eyes became tiny slits.

Chad Dylan Cooper IS NOT a saint. Chad Dylan Cooper is _evil_. The little evil boy used me.

I can't believe he even got me to go on his little stupid drama-filled show. And you know what? It's not even that good. It sucks. Our show is better. And guess what? I heard that we're going to get Hannah Montana AND some other annoying (yet popular) Disney spawn on our show. So guess what? More ratings for us.

Crap. Now I'm sounding like Chad. This sucks.

And I love Hannah Montana. Seriously, she's a hoot.

"Sonny, snap out of it." I glumly turned to look at Nico. Since when did I become so predictable?

"Hmmm?" I do this to let him know that I'm impatiently paying attention to him. In all honesty, all I want to do is go and egg the Drama-Freaks' building. But then I would get arrested, and believe me, my mom would not be happy about that.

"I said that it's sexy-tension." The way the words rolled off of his tongue caused me to completely jerk out of my thoughts.

_Sexy_-whata?

"Huh?"

"Girl. Pay. Attention. It's men, and only men that are allowed to have selective hearing. It just ain't attractive on girls. Though CDC might beg to differ." Again, with the boy's stupid ramblings…

"CDC? _Sexy_-whata? Nico, please speak normally."

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Sexy-tension. The two of you have it. And since this is you I'm talking to, let me clarify. You and CDC…Excuse me, Chad Dylan Cowpooper, have sexy-tension. Just get used to it." At this, my little coward of a friend tossed the peanuts in his mouth, and dashed out of my room.

CDC. No, Chad Dylan Cowpooper. No, Chad Dylan _Cooper _and I _do not_ have sexy-tension. Not in the least.

And what the heck? _Sexy_-tension? If anything, it's called _sexual_-tension. But I will not go obsessing over this because I do not have it with the big fat Cowpooper. What Chad and I have is hatred. Pure and utter hatred. I hate him. He's blah.

The little Drama-Freak is blah. _Hah._

"You know," As I'm having my little revelation, I'm twirling Fluffy around in my hands. So when the voice of a much-hated male seeps through my ear, I drop my sweet little stuffy-Fluffy and jump. "You looked really _sexy_ in that uniform."

"Huh?" I averted my gaze from Chad's and wondered who the hell let him in. Zora, I bet. She's always brilliantly devious and up to no good (though she thinks she's the smartest thing since…geometry).

"I said," He took a seat by me, and I found myself trapped. I didn't want to get up; because that would mean that he won. And unfortunately, I didn't have room to scoot over. "You looked really _sexy_ in the uniform that you wore on our show."

It's not on purpose, but before my mouth can let a word out, I bite my tongue. First of all, I'm glad. I'm glad because I have no clue of what idiotic line my mouth was going to spurt out. Second of all, what the heck?

Chad Dylan Cooper (and dear lord, I need to stop using his stupid Drama-Freakish full name) did not just call me sexy.

"Sexy. Huh." And after I release my tongue, this is the stuff that spills out. See out idiotic?

Crap.

Chad (I narrowed it down) just sat there, nodding like a fool. I wanted to slap him.

He used me.

I looked at Fluffy for permission to slap him, and I swear, stuffy-Fluffy nodded.

The dog is real.

"Sonny, you really should stop spacing out." Chad rested one hand on my shoulder – which shockingly caused me to shiver. And I took notice in the fact that it's because I hate him so very damn much.

"I'm not spacing out." I finally allowed my eyes to meet his. Big mistake. More shivers.

Man, I really must hate him.

"So why are you gawking openly at me?" He swiftly took his hand off of my shoulder and smirked. The slimy little Cowpooper…

"Because I don't understand why you called me 'sexy'." And yes, apparently I really did say that out loud to him. He laughed.

"'Cause you are." I wondered if I looked as taken-aback as I really was.

"No, I'm not." _And you're evil, and I really want to punch you right now_.

"Um, yeah, you are." He insisted this. Maybe this was his whacko-Drama-Freak way of apologizing. Maybe he's just trying to lure me into one of his little schemes again. But I will not me moved.

"And you're telling me this, why?" I put on my defensive side. Oh, yeah.

"Well," Chad bit his lip. It looked yummy. _Oh, shut it, Sonny._ "Some of the people on my set say that we have sexy-tension, and they're getting sick of-"

And then I spaced out again. Seriously. _Sexual_-tension. And we don't have it. We have hatred. We're good at hating each other. In fact, I really like hating him.

But as I was going over this in my mind, his lips suddenly crashed upon my own. At first, I thought it was one of his evil schemes of injecting some sort of poison into my mouth; but then, I realized that he was trying to kiss me.

And you know what? He kisses well. So I let him kiss me, and I kissed him back.

* * *

**Le Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Alright, so this has to be the dumbest thing that I've ever written in my life. And it is completely pointless. Y 'kno, it's actually embarrassing to post this? And to say that it was inspired by a review someone left me from the _Supernatural_ boards…

Anyway, if any of you did enjoy it, thank you for reading it!


End file.
